


Like Cinderella, But With Cock

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, 中文字数17927
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 就像是灰姑娘找鞋子那样，中了魔咒拥有永不消退的巨根的哈利要找到灵魂伴侣的臀...





	Like Cinderella, But With Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Cinderella, But With Cock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767754) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> 网易lofter http://katie878.lofter.com/
> 
> 授权图链 https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6a887c25ly1fn7708whk2j20u01hcjxk.jpg

“Merlin， 哈利，把你的…那家伙移开，离我远一点，可以吗？”

 

喉咙里发出生气低沉的咆哮，但是在他“那家伙”穿过罗恩桌子上的文件之前，哈利还是好心体贴地调整胯骨方向。“滚，”哈利不满又尴尬地咒骂。罗恩一直没把视线从他的胯间移开，眼睛直盯着把衣袍撑起了个帐篷的 ~~大鸟~~ 勃起，特别是眼神中还带着一点‘恐惧’的感觉。 “罗恩，”哈利语气无奈又绝望“你能不能不要再傻愣愣地盯着我了？fuck，你把整件事弄得 _更_ 糟糕了！”

 

“这和 _我_ 有什么关系吗！”罗恩的声音突然变得尖利，“你才是那个抬头挺胸到处走的人，还带着你那大家伙在同事眼前晃来晃去——用你那大家伙恐吓所有人！”

 

“恐吓？！”

 

“没错！这和被人拿着魔杖指着的感觉没差别！”罗恩冷静下来后，语气变得轻和些了，“这…真的让人很紧张，mate”

 

哈利咬紧牙，下颚收紧，拿着几卷旧案例的羊皮纸的手也紧握成拳，捋了下他的奥罗制服袍子，让它显得自然地遮住他前面的凸起。“噢，我为我的行为给你带来不便而道歉， _对不起_ ！我本人 _非常享受_ 带着这个永久的勃起走来走去的感觉，fuck，如果是你遇到这种事，你会更痛苦…”

 

听了这话，罗恩虽然同情，但语气依旧是不耐烦的，“这就是为什么给你放长假，直到你解决---”

 

“ _解决_ 什么，罗恩？”哈利快要崩溃地吼叫，因为生气而颤抖的手终于找到文件之前存放的位置，然后把文件使劲拽出来，力气大得案卷封面都被撕破，原本整齐的羊皮纸全散落在办公桌上，有一些从桌子边缘飘落到地上。无力地叹了口气，哈利捏了会儿鼻梁，扶起眼睛揉了揉眼睛。“听着，”他的声音听起来充满了疲惫感，“这整件事实在太他妈疯狂，我知道有些人他妈的在 _嘲笑_ 我，操，罗恩，我也不能就坐在家里等着它消退下去？!我宁愿把它切掉然后再自杀！”

 

 

* * *

 

 

他一直在等它自己好起来。他从圣芒戈出院之后就一直在等，等了足足一星期！

 

“ _Praestolor de conpar_ ”治疗他的那个年长的治疗师‘嗡嗡’念了十五分钟这个打到哈利身上的奇怪咒语，哈利坐在床上，薄被盖到腰上，等着治疗师的处方。然而，治疗师对着薄被上被撑起的帐篷庄严郑重的点了点头，“非常遗憾，傲罗波特。我们深表同情。”

 

“所以…你是通知我，”哈利双手放在腹部，平淡地说， “这个…问题没有什么医学治疗方法了吗？”

 

“我们可以...排干阴茎，”其中一个初级医师挠挠后颈，尴尬地开口，专注的视线慢慢地从哈利的勃起移开。

 

“哦好，那我们试试？”哈利瞬间开朗。

 

“这只是短暂的释放，傲罗波特，我们有必要提醒你，这中治疗方法会非常痛苦，更不要说--”

 

“我们！试试！这个方法。”哈利咬紧牙齿，他的微笑凝固住，看起来甚至十分吓人。

 

十五分钟后，哈利蜷缩着侧躺着，因为刺痛流出的眼泪从鼻尖滑下来，因为极致的痛苦全身不停地在颤抖，身上都是汗水。“够了，”他喘着气说，“不要再排干了，试试下一个方法。”

 

“已经没有其他选择了，傲罗波特”之前的那个年长的高级治疗师说，语气不是同情，而是更加严肃。“这是一个古老的，不可逆转的魔法，而且现在这个咒语很可能在你的阴茎里越来越强壮。我们除了…等，做不了什么了。”

 

“等什么；等谁，我的 _灵魂伴侣_ 吗？！”哈利依旧是咬紧牙关，像是恐吓般露出牙齿，半坐起身。“这真他妈的荒谬！你们是治疗师，所以快治好我！我不能让我的后半生都带着这个该死的这么大的坚硬的东西生活，你们他妈的是在开玩笑吗？！”哈利终于控制不住，他开始歇斯底里地咆哮。

 

“你需要休息，”治疗师边把他按在床上边说。“我会给你开一些睡眠药的处方，看起来你会因为这个…有一些睡眠问题”

 

在这之后，直到他出院再没有一个治疗师敢再进来他的病房面对他充满敌意、恶毒的眼神。

 

在这之后，他就在他的公寓一个人待了一星期，等着…还有不停地自慰。

 

‘它会好的。’他重复着暗示自己，然后…不停地自慰。

 

本应该欢愉的感觉在此刻一点都没有。

 

哈利套弄着他的勃起，直到它快要发炎，而且还在痛苦地抽动着。他已经经历了好几次的“干”高潮，性器的外皮通红酸疼，底下的卵蛋也因为多次射不出东西的高潮而肿痛。扶着过于敏感的杆身，手掌显得糙而硬，另外，因为撸动太频繁，手腕关节疼痛无力，他不得不套上一个手腕支架。冷水澡除了让他的射精道堵上之外没有任何作用，他腿间那该死的直立的粗管让他完全睡不了一个好觉，而他自从战争之后对睡眠药的厌恶还是很强烈，以至于他根本喝不下一滴睡眠药水。

 

‘它最终会好的。’他依旧这么相信这。

 

最终，他只能做些什么来让自己分心。他飞路（floo）到罗恩和赫敏家，为Rosie组装一个程序十分复杂足以激怒人的婴儿车；罗恩对此非常感激，因为他不需要亲自做这个讨人厌的组装工作，而赫敏全程紧张地守着哈利，担心他会突然摔倒然后折断他那凸起的柱状，然后…昏迷。

 

“你 _确定_ 你还好吗，哈利？”她不停重复地问，直到哈利终于受不了，生气地转身回头瞪视赫敏，裤裆里的肿起来的大包对着她的方向可怕地颤着。

 

“赫敏，”哈利尴尬又恼怒，“我说过我很好。整整五天我都在扯着我这永不消退的勃起的阴茎，我的手腕很痛，我的蛋很肿，但除此之外，我 _很好。_ 现在，我需要你确认一些这个复杂的垃圾是不是只需要三个支架，我实在不知道这第四根东西该往哪里插。”

 

 

晚饭后他正想跟这对夫妻告别，赫敏站在边上，双手不安地握着。“我读了一些关于 _Praestolor de conpar_ 这个咒语的资料，没错，这个魔咒非常古老而且无法想象的强大，而且----”她悲伤地叹了一口气，“我觉得这是一个机会，你可以多出去社交，去和别人交往。”

 

“寻找我的灵魂伴侣，你是这个意思吗。”哈利淡淡地说，两眼无神，下体疼痛。

 

“嗯，我知道这听起来像是—我是说，这个咒语是一个女巫创出来的，她被一个她自认为是真爱的男人伤透了心，而且，嗯，她陷入了愤怒的漩涡，而且---”赫敏听到哈利疲惫的叹息后有点语无伦次，眼神极度同情。“我想说的是，‘灵魂伴侣’这个词是很现代的词，对吧？是一些浪漫小说创造出来的，嗯，还有，还有电影。破解这个咒语的原理或许只是需要你去找一个最合适你那个--”她不好意思地扫了一眼哈利的三角区，脸颊因为尴尬而微红。“---最适合 _你_ 。你需要去找一个和你最合得来的人；你可能会和那个人度过以后的生活，还有---”

 

“找一个这样的人比起找灵魂伴侣容易多了，是吗。”哈利伤心地喃喃自语，痛苦无助地把手覆在他的胯下，底下不安分的朋友又开始抽动了。

 

罗恩刚巧从厨房走出来，愤怒地大叫，“啊，不要在我妻子面前做，你疯了吗？！”

 

“噢，你能闭嘴吗，罗恩？”哈利大喊，然后转身飞路回家，接下来的又是生气的一整夜手淫。

 

做什么都没用；就算是想象弗农姨夫（Uncle Vernon）穿着粉红色的内裤，夸张的百褶裙也没用，想着麦戈纳格尔老师穿着到大腿的皮靴手里甩着稻穗也一点忙都帮不上，他甚至开始想象斯内普教授穿着女学生的短裙制服，这些可怕的画面都没能把他的肿胀消下去，反而让哈利情欲减退，像是被堵住了通道完全射不出来，他无助地把头埋在枕头里，嗓子干哑，无声啜泣。

 

但始终，他还是相信这会过去的，留着这个信念，他无视了被特许的数周的长假，鼓起勇气在周一来到魔法部接着上班。

 

可惜的是，已经过了整整一周，可怕的噩梦还是没有过去。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“并不是让你傻躺在家里等着它自己好起来，”罗恩冷静下来，平静地看着他，躺在他的办公椅，手交叠在腹部。“我们是希望你走出去-就算不是找你的灵魂伴侣。”当他看到哈利生气地张开嘴准备反驳时，他还是控制不住地提高音量。“就是简单的去勾搭一些人，呃，约炮。”，他无奈地耸肩，而哈利依旧是怒视着他“性交至少会比你自己动手要好，mate，赫敏猜，比起自慰，那会让你能更好过一段时间…”

 

“就算是我自己撸，也一点用都没有”哈利自言自语，听起来异常痛苦，他躲在办公桌后，无力地陷入柔软的椅子里，扯下眼睛，又揉了揉眼睛。“它就是…它一直保持这么硬的样子，就算我才刚sh---”他叹了口气不再继续说，不想再让自己更尴尬了。

 

“你有和谁上过床吗，自从---？”

 

“没有，”哈利打断他的话，“我已经他妈的很长时间没把我的大鸟放进男人的屁股里了，如果这样说你还是没理解我有多痛苦…”哈利又要开始的咆哮被急促的敲门声打断了，原本就是半开着的门直接被推开。

 

马尔福走了进来，四边无框的眼镜滑在鼻尖，他低头仔细地看着右手里的一卷长羊皮纸，左手臂抱着厚厚一沓贴满彩色便签的文件。身上穿着一件熨烫整齐的合身灰色裤子，干净的白色衬衫扎进裤子里，脖颈上系着棕红色的条纹领带，打着完美的双温莎结。漂亮的浅色头发像往常那样光泽滑顺，被打理地整整齐齐，只有几根发丝散下来遮住眉毛。他把昂贵的鹰毛笔夹在粉红的耳朵后，精致的鼻尖上不小心蹭到了一点绿色的墨水印。

 

已经不是第一次了，哈利发现马尔福的不合理的可爱俊美，并不是那讨厌魔咒发挥的效果让他有这种感觉。马尔福真的只是纯粹的非常漂亮。超乎哈利想象的漂亮。

 

他只是站在那，嘴里在默念什么，好几秒后才发现哈利和罗恩奇怪地沉默着，皱着眉头抬眼瞪着他们，“你们还没有准备好给我一周的报告吗？”他不满地讽刺，就算他看到罗恩正在整理一大摞文件。

 

罗恩翻了个白眼，从他的桌子后走到哈利那拿起另外两份文档，然后粗鲁地扔进马尔福手臂里。

 

马尔福努力抱住夸张的一大堆文件，有点站不稳，愤愤地朝罗恩呲牙。当他的眼镜从鼻尖滑落到地上的时候，眼神有点慌乱。

 

罗恩没打算帮忙，窃笑着走到哈利桌子边上从一叠信封下掏出了放了三天，只剩下一半的薯片，踱步回到自己的椅子上。马尔福烦躁地叹了一声，视线越过高高的文件找他的眼镜。

 

“波特，”马尔福左臂夹紧文件，手指对着眼镜可能落在的位子指了指，“如果你能好心帮我个忙？”小心地保持着坐姿，哈利摆手施了一个漂浮咒，把那个掉到地上的近视眼镜小心地放在马尔福抱着的文件上。马尔福给了他一个小小的公事微笑，“非常感谢，你不是身体不舒服，然后请了长假吗？”他问哈利，头微微歪到一边，原本鬓角整齐的金发落在侧脸。

 

哈利调整了一下椅子，小心地用桌子挡住他的胯下，摇头否认，“没有，我很好。”

 

“你真的被什么古怪的魔咒打到，然后永远毁容了吗？”马尔福好奇地问。罗恩塞了一嘴的薯片，突然大声咳嗽。

 

哈利瞥了罗恩一眼，又摇了摇头。“没有毁容，不是的，”他轻笑。马尔福明显没有信服，还是很好奇地看着他，哈利倒吸了口气，“我没事，真的。”

 

马尔福耸耸肩，抱着摇摇欲坠的文件转身快步离开。哈利表面上保持冷静，装作没有被马尔福完美丰满、像气泡那么圆的臀部晃晕----他们有被允许穿这种紧的裤子吗？

 

“做爱，”哈利默默说，一只手不由自主地下移到胯下的雄伟，拇指揉弄着那一大块凸起。“我是该去找人上床了。”

 

罗恩看起来终于放心一些了。“乔治的店里新招了一个男人，”他语气明朗多了，“好像是叫萨缪尔，需要我..嗯---你是想先来个晚餐约会还是…？或者--直接---？”他指着哈利藏着完全直立的粗长杆子的桌下说。

 

哈利恼火地瞪着他，“我很怀疑那个萨缪尔会是我的灵魂伴侣，但我并不打算把他直接带到床上然后把他操到不省人事，罗恩。”

 

“那么，你是同意了？那我转告乔治去找到那个男人，叫他派猫头鹰约你？”

 

“好吧，随便吧，”哈利痛苦但还是妥协了，把脸埋到手臂里。“反正我自己出去找人也并不会有多好。”

 

* * *

 

 

“well？”罗恩兴奋的靠到哈利边上，椅子发出叽叽嘎嘎的声音，“怎么样？还顺利吗？”

 

“非常好。我们已经打算明年春天就结婚。”哈利把茶杯甩在桌上，然后把自己也甩在了办公椅上。他的髋骨也开始酸痛，大腿因为拉扯而在不停地颤抖，因为他不得不带着一根巨大坚硬的，而且还在上下弹跳得欢的大棒走动，为了这根大棒，他还不得已换了一件大了好几码的巫师袍。

 

罗恩很震惊，“啊？等等，真的吗？”

 

哈利拿起他的茶杯，不耐烦地‘啧’了一声。“并没有，罗恩！那男的是个疯子，你给我安排了一个疯子。他要我摸着他的头，然后他扮作一只猫舔我的脚趾头。”哈利生气地喝了一大口过甜的茶，罗恩捏着拳头抵在嘴边咳了一声，脸因为忍笑而慢慢变红。

 

在大吸了几口气之后，罗恩装作冷淡地问，“那，你没有上他？”

 

“呵，我当然上了他，”哈利缓缓回答，把今天要做的文书工作拿到面前。“这才是重点，不是吗？”

 

“呃…是在你…爱抚了他之前还是之后？”

 

“这重要吗？”哈利轻蔑地说，挑起眉毛，调整姿势还是不小心牵扯到前面，发出痛苦地‘嘶嘶’声。“重点是我操了他整整四个小时，但是我还是---”

 

“哇哦，波特，”刻意拖长显得华丽的腔调传进来，还是那个他们熟悉的声音，哈利吓了一跳，脸颊急速升温，他感觉汗珠已经聚在他的眉头了。马尔福一边肩膀靠在门框，穿着剪裁修身的浅淡天蓝色的巫师袍，漂亮的衣袍自然的垂落，显得他更加高挑纤细。他懒散地靠在那，带着标志性的笑，灰色的眼睛异常闪亮，像是发现了什么邪恶的乐事“忙碌的周末？”

 

“滚开，马尔福，”罗恩大声朝他说，而哈利在忙着让自己不要因为尴尬而晕死过去。“去找别人的麻烦，星期一大早晨并不想看到你烦人的尖尖的脸。”

 

“噢，我可以等会儿再回来听细节，”马尔福活泼地回嘴。“波特看起来并不介意描述细节。整整四个小时，波特？”他偷笑，“你是吃了什么持久药水吗？”

 

“我-我是说--”哈利的脸看起来和他的袍子一样红。看到马尔福突然舔嘴唇，他裤子里的大家伙兴奋地吐出了前液。

 

“for fuck’s sake ，马尔福，你他妈的到底想干嘛？”罗恩语气强硬又粗鲁，握紧的拳头砸在桌子上，茶杯也在因此震着。

 

“完全没事，”马尔福平静地说。“我只是刚好经过，然后听到你们在说什么关于波特上了一只猫---”

 

“oh my _god_ ，”哈利突然打断，感觉被侮辱了。“马尔福，我—我没有上了一只猫，我发誓这不是--”但是马尔福开始大笑，肩膀不停抖动，头后仰着哈哈大笑，眼睛里闪着调皮的恶作剧的精光，脸颊因为被逗笑而变得粉红。哈利停下话， _凝视_ 着他。

 

“放轻松，波特，”他戏弄着说，直立起身，顺手把完美贴身的袍子整理好。“我已经和你这么闹了十几年了。就算你还是学不会像我那样机智的反应，你不觉得你该是时候学会分辨我的玩笑吗？”

 

“fucking tosser，”看着马尔福笑容满面地漫步离开，罗恩生气地抱怨。哈利小心地磨蹭着他的裤裆，马尔福的粉红的脸颊和亮闪闪的眼睛还在他眼前，没有消散。

 

“Oi，所以，你还要再约那个猫之男吗？”

 

一想起那个男人，哈利立即停下了蹭弄的动作，哀嚎一声倒在桌子上。“你说呢，罗恩？”

 

“我觉得不了吧…？”

 

“格兰芬多加十分。”

 

“你以前偶尔联系的那个安德鲁怎么样？”

 

“我已经快三年没见他了。另外，我估计他已经订婚了。”

 

“shit，你有意识到你的社交生活有多可悲了吗，mate？”

 

“如果你还不闭嘴，我会直接过去，然后干了你。”哈利冷冷地说，坐起身拿起茶杯一口吧茶喝干，而罗恩在听了这话后，不小心把茶杯摔碎，难以修复。

 

* * *

 

从花洒流到他身上的水实在超过舒适的温度，但哈利不愿意移动也不远瘦身去调整水温。他一动不动地站在水流里，低下头让水冲刷他的后背，眼睛紧闭，头发散乱在脸上，手掌撑在瓷砖上，肩膀无力的垂下，不像以往的挺直。

 

双腿像是过度运动后那样酸软无力，微微颤抖，要支撑不住身体；胯骨十分疼痛，只是轻微地扭动就会发出‘吱吱嘎嘎’的清脆声。宽厚的背部像是被揍了一拳那样钝痛，每一次他想要伸展上身，脊椎就抗议般地‘咔擦’一声，后背的皮肤过热的水温烫着了而发红。

 

他底下的大伙计还是坚挺地站着，涨红甚至有些发紫，每几秒就会颤搐一下，渴望被抚慰，粗大的柱身上本就分明的血管看起来更突起。哈利还记得包围着下体的挤压感，又紧又湿。他好像还能听见他每次抽插撞击时两个人下体连接的地方传出来的挤压的水声，混杂着润滑剂、前列腺液，他胯下骄傲的大公鸡每一次进出昨晚那个男人的屁股都会带出浓厚粘腻的各种液体的混合物，做作的男人刻意提高音量的放荡呻吟还讨厌地在脑内回响，一想到这个，他恶心地翻了个白眼，咬紧牙压抑下厌恶的感觉，就像昨晚他在操那个男人的表情。

 

或许这个古老强大的魔咒还有一个效应，哪怕他永远勃起，坚硬如铁他可能永远也不会享受做爱的欢愉了。他不明白为什么他无法享受性爱，为什么整个过程他着急地像是在赶时间。这感觉很糟糕，感觉不对，像是被人逼迫------从某些层面上看，他确实是被逼着的，他强迫自己去了一个午餐约会，跟他的约会对象努力调情，直到他被邀请到那人的家里，直接进入主题。

 

他甚至没有给那个男人一个亲吻。

 

接下来的一整个下午，他披着浴袍瘫在沙发上，一只手拿着一杯奥古登酒，一只手还在不停地在下体套弄撸动，双眼呆滞。突然一阵砸门声把发呆的哈利吓了一跳，他确认了下时间，刚过七点，哈利捂住耳朵朝着噪音的方向低声抱怨。

 

“别管我。”声音哀怨。

 

“哈利，你他妈的把门打开！”罗恩近乎咆哮的声音穿过门。

 

“我们知道你在里面，就算你施了屏障，我们也能感觉到。”赫敏也跟着大喊。

 

哈利花了好长时间晕乎乎地摸索着他的魔杖，给自己施了个清洁咒，解开先前在门锁上的魔法，‘咔哒 ’的落锁声在安静的公寓里显得很突兀。

 

“oh，你还活着呢！”罗恩说，他大步走进客厅就看到哈利在沙发上痛苦的蜷缩成一团。“我记得我叫你在约会结束后联系我。他妈的到底出了什么事？Merlin，这里的气味就像是你的蛋上裹着精液。”罗恩捏着鼻子，快步冲到窗边把窗户打开。

 

赫敏坐在沙发上，面对这哈利，担忧地看着他，“你究竟有没有去和那个人约会?”

 

“去了，”哈利呆楞地说；他没戴着眼镜，赫敏的身影都模糊成一团。

 

“然后呢？”赫敏问。

 

哈利耸肩，“还行。”

 

“还硬着吗？”罗恩问了个愚蠢的问题。

 

哈利恼火地斜了他一眼，然后指了自己的腿间；在这对夫妻进来之前，他随手把身上的的浴袍拢了拢，下面把衣料撑起了一个帐篷。

 

“我去泡茶，”罗恩咕哝着说，耳朵红透了，慢悠悠地走进厨房，茶壶碰撞的声音在安静的房子里无比刺耳。

 

“我能理解你现在经历的痛苦，呃，”赫敏轻声温柔地说，“我们两个都能理解。”

 

“你能吗？”哈利对着厨房的方向提高了音量说，只听到罗恩不耐烦的回应‘啧’。

 

“这种情况你肯定不好过，”赫敏解释，对着他的胯下摆手。“你看起来很糟糕，”她加上，看着他眼底下暗黑的黑眼圈，眼袋沉重地像是要掉到颧骨上，脸色苍白泛灰，头发乱糟糟地毫不打理。

 

“我非常糟糕，赫敏，”哈利承认，手腕抵着眼睛然后不耐地用力揉了揉。“过去三个星期我几乎没有睡觉，我根本无法思考，因为这个---”他生气地两只手都往下指着他的勃起，“---不管怎样，我不可能再找到合适的人了，这个认知让整件事更--”

 

“等等，你这是什么意思？”赫敏皱着眉打断他，“为什么你会觉得你找不到合适的人？”

 

“我最开始就不抱希望，好吧？”哈利更加不耐烦了，仰着头往后靠着沙发。“就算是在这件事发生之前----我从来都不觉得我会找到那个特别的人，而且----你知道吗？我甚至怀疑世界上不存在这么一个人，属于我的人。”

 

“为什么？”

 

哈利‘哼’了一声，“你刚认识我吗？”他讽刺地问，“难道你没注意到我的人生是什么样的吗？我的生活什么时候有过充满阳光和鲜花？”

“哈利，我真的对你经历那么多事而感到抱歉，相信我，但是这和你能不能找到真爱无关啊，”赫敏一口气干脆地说。“我知道这个咒语让你的生活一团乱，但是你不能就这么坐在这干等着，然后自艾自怜。当然了，不可能这么容易就找到一个和你完美适合的人，你只去了…等等，你已经约了三个人？我很抱歉这些人都和你合不来，但是我很肯定问题在于你，你根本不希望他们中任何一个人是你的灵魂伴侣。”

 

“他们喜欢我完全只是为了我的名声。”哈利低落地抱怨，抱着靠枕压到腿上，不小心把起立的大公鸡压倒，疼得‘嘶’吸了口气。

 

“还为了你巨大卓越的鸟，”罗恩从厨房里加上这句。

 

赫敏‘啧’了一声，“难道你就没有一个喜欢的人？你脑海里第一个想到的人是谁？”

 

哈利刻意不让大脑思考这件事。“没有”赫敏话音刚落，他就直接回答了。

 

“好吧，”赫敏叹气，“那只能等了，我觉得。”

 

“等，我就干等着什么都不做？”哈利厉声说。“为什么所有人都他妈的叫我等？在我等着的时候，你给我建议我该做什么？难道为了找到那个人把全伦敦的人都操一遍吗？这是什么意思？该死的操蛋新版灰姑娘的故事？oh，shit，”他痛苦地抱怨，“这该死的就像是灰姑娘，不是吗? Like Cinderella, but with cock. 只是鞋子换成了我的大鸟。”

 

“我认为那个故事的前提是有问题的，”罗恩端着托盘从厨房走出来，茶壶装满热茶，冒着热蒸气。“我的意思是，那个奇怪的王子到底有多笨才记不得那个妞的脸？他可是一整晚亲吻她的脸，对吧？”他把茶杯递给被逗笑的哈利和赫敏。“她应该是整个王国最漂亮的女人不是吗？那么为什么王子要他妈的靠一只玻璃做的鞋子----怎么会有人用玻璃来做鞋子？！---他竟然不直接看脸来找那个女人，那个前一晚让他硬起来的女人？什么鬼东西。麻瓜真是有些操蛋的文学，man.”

 

“说不定他是个恋足癖，”哈利说，脸上终于有了一丝笑意。

 

“完全有可能，”罗恩点头，对着哈利举起茶杯表示同意。“那么，你要去贴小广告来帮助你找到最适合你的大公鸡的屁股吗？”

 

赫敏被逗的笑的停不下来，哈利没有回应只是喝着茶，不高兴地瞪着这对夫妻，腿上的靠枕跳了一下，因为他那可怜的，被诅咒的大鸟又在抽搐。

 

 

* * *

 

他喜欢调酒师，哈利在心里默默想着。这个世界上再没有人会为他眼都不眨地连着调了八杯冰的火焰威士忌，只有这个高瘦的，手臂和肩膀上刺了十几个纹身的女巫师会。

 

她给他的空酒杯添上酒的时候，哈利朝着她微微扯了个笑容，想着是不是应该先去洗手间撸一个回合，再回来接着喝。

 

‘喝酒百分之百更快乐，比起再去一个没用的约会，再做一场差劲没有激情的性爱’，他在心里想着，‘如果去跟人上床，说不定会更累。’他现在该做的事就是让自己陷入酗酒。操他妈的灵魂伴侣。

 

“你好啊，生气包（grumpy）。” 旁边传来轻快温和地问候。

 

这个令人愉悦的熟悉声音。

 

哈利回头，视线有点飘忽，“马…尔福？”他含糊地说，困惑地眨眨眼，看着高挑白皙的人坐在旁边的高脚椅上。

 

哈利的大鸟开心地抽动了一下。

 

“波特，”马尔福点头致意，滑顺的金发上有光在跳动，“我以前都不知道你是个醉鬼啊。”

 

“我不是，”哈利赶紧澄清，“至少现在还不是。”他往边上瞟了一眼，调整眼镜，在鼻梁上架好，用力眨眼，直到马尔福的身影变得清晰，苦笑着说“你在这---你在这做什么？”

 

“噢，对不起，”马尔福翻了个白眼，“我不知道黄金男孩预定了这个酒吧。”

 

哈利一只手撑着头，凝视着马尔福，忘记要回复什么，脸上渐渐展开了一个傻乎乎的笑，他就傻笑着看着对方。马尔福移开视线，假装镇定地喝了几口酒，无视哈利的目光，直到受不了在他身上一直停留的视线，才不耐烦地转回头，“Okay，what？我坐在这里这真的很妨碍你吗？”

 

“完全没有，”哈利急忙回应，“我只是从没想过你会坐在我旁边。”

 

“对，你和我都没想过，波特，”马尔福说，嘴唇向上弯曲一点幅度。然后，神色和语气都更认真了，“你还好吗？韦斯理呢？”

 

哈利耸肩，“我们还是会分开活动的，并不是一直都在一起。”

 

“不敢相信，”马尔福轻声回。“我一直以为他是你的私人保镖。”

 

“对，”哈利点头，脸上的笑变得有点嘲讽意味，“我确实是那个随身带着保镖的人。没错。”

 

马尔福脸红，眼睛里像是有怒火，但还是笑着，“格雷戈和文斯以前是我的朋友，混蛋.”

 

“没错，”哈利重复他之前的话，马尔福使劲拿胳膊肘撞了一下他的手臂，哈利没有还手，而在大笑不止。

 

“Merlin，你还是个混蛋，”马尔福说，举起装着透明的像是柠檬酒的高脚杯，仰头喝了一口。哈利盯着他吞咽时滑动的喉结-----然后只是单纯地盯着马尔福的脖子----优雅的长颈，还有他那完美无瑕的白皙皮肤。他觉得如果印上一些红红的吻痕会让这脖子更漂亮。

 

哈利的大鸟又一次大跳。

 

“你到底在看什么？”马尔福脸上的红晕又回来了，他转过脸面对哈利，又恼又羞地说。

 

“你，”哈利控制不住的说，然后长叹口气，理了理叠放在他膝上的工作长袍。“你为什么这么性感？”他咬着酒杯含糊地说，“真的很让人分心。”

 

他偷偷看了马尔福一眼，马尔福不可置信地瞪着他，嘴巴惊讶地张开，看起来像是被雷劈了。“Merlin，波特！”他低声说，脸颊上的红晕延伸到白皙的脖颈，连在敞开的衣领下若隐若现的锁骨也染成粉红色的，“你到底喝了多少？！”

 

“醉了，”哈利平淡地承认，“够醉了。”

 

“那么醉，你还能做什么？”马尔福的眼神像是黏在手里的柠檬酒杯上，但是哈利可以看出来他的手指握得太紧，突出的手指关节都有些泛白。

 

哈利感觉到他底下的大棒子朝着马尔福的方向渴望的靠过去。

 

“或许…能请你和一杯酒，”哈利没仔细思考就直说。

 

“我已经有了一杯酒，波特。”

 

哈利倾身过去，反手把马尔福手里的酒杯抢过来，甩到吧台上。马尔福惊愕地看着破碎的玻璃，眨了眨眼，粉红的嘴唇勾起一个微笑。“我能给你买杯酒吗，马尔福？”

 

马尔福拿到他的那杯新的金汤力酒（gin and tonic），修长干净的手举着酒杯，他斜了一眼波特，看起来意味深长，神秘莫测。“就知道你是个臭名昭著的魅力四射的醉鬼。”

 

“你觉得我有魅力，马尔福？”像先前那样，哈利一只手撑着脸，身体不自觉地闯入马尔福的私人空间。

 

“臭名昭著的，”马尔福回应，刻意不去和他对视，声音假装果断，“这就是你今晚一个人在这里的原因吗，波特？”

 

“我单独在这里的原因是什么？”

 

马尔福邪笑，目光无情尖刻，“搭讪、调情、还有约炮。”

 

“Oh，”哈利歪了歪头，回以一个同样的狡猾的笑容，“我才知道你同意被约。”

 

马尔福艰难的咽下一口酒，可能连哈利都听到大声地吞咽，“我---我没说过我可以。”

 

“那你就现在说吧。”

 

“你怎么知道我可以？”

 

哈利的手突然落在他的大腿上。“我不知道，”他轻声承认，“但我希望你同意。”他放任他的手快速的捏了一下大腿，非常快，但在他收回手之前还是足够听到马尔福的惊呼。

 

马尔福缓慢地平复呼吸，沉默了好一会才开口，“你再多请我几杯酒，我应该就会同意。”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

马尔福没有穿内裤。在一个小时后，哈利非常兴奋又惊喜地发现这个事实。

 

他一把拉下马尔福合身的黑色裤子，扯到他修长光滑的腿以下，终于没有什么东西阻挡着哈利，他急切的手在马尔福引人犯罪的完美可口的丰满屁股上抓了一把，两只手在柔韧可爱挺翘的两块肉球上用力地抚摸、按摩、揉捏。

 

哈利的神智还是有点模糊，喝下的威士忌在身体里燃烧，随着每一次心脏激烈的跳动运送到全身上下每一根血管。他的性器早已做好充分准备，前段流出浓稠的液体，把他的内裤都浸湿了，甚至都渗出他的长裤。

 

马尔福被哈利勃起的硕大顶到时惊喘了一声。“fuck，你已经----”他又喘了一声，因为哈利突然把头深埋在他的脖子，享受着大口吮吸着。“我没做过这个，fuck，我从来没做过----”马尔福喘着粗气胡乱地说，一只手插入哈利的黑发，另一只手在哈利身体摸索着往下，手掌按住了那个肿胀的鼓起，也就是哈利的大鸟。

 

哈利还在啃咬吸吮着马尔福的脖子，留下了点点青紫，他咆哮着往马尔福手里操弄，他整个身体兴奋地发烫。“你没做过什么，马尔福？”他想起来马尔福刚说的话，顺手又把马尔福的领口扯得更开，露出更多能够安置吻痕的空间，他在不停地吮着马尔福的锁骨窝，毫不留情。

 

马尔福小声嘤咛，“这个，”他喘着，手上抓着哈利的性器来回绕着按摩。“某人把我激怒后，我还允许他亲我，而且是在一个漆黑的巷子里。”

 

“我可不是什么‘某人’，”哈利推开一点，认真地说，因为情欲而瞳孔放大，眼睛变得近似黑色，他看着马尔福潮红的脸颊，湿润的嘴唇，放大的黑色瞳孔和淡灰色的眼球。“我还没亲你呢。”

 

“那就改正这个。”马尔福近乎耳语，插在黑发里的手压下他的头。

 

两个人像野兽般混乱地亲吻，嘴猛烈地撞在一起，饥渴又凶猛地互相咬着嘴唇，湿润的舌头狂热地纠缠。哈利可以品尝到马尔福舌尖上残留的酒精，然后咆哮着一只手粗鲁地抓住金发，找到一个可以让他的舌头进入更深品尝更多的最佳角度。马尔福呻吟出声，他的手不小心用力地握紧哈利的勃起，让哈利惊吓到用力咬住马尔福的嘴唇 。

 

马尔福痛的倒吸口气，想要推开黑发男人，结束这个亲吻，但是哈利反而更坚决地攥紧金发，把他压在背后粗糙的砖石墙上，不让他逃开，然后更激情地继续这个亲吻。哈利感觉他快站不住了，他的性器在不停的震颤，渴求更多的刺激。怀抱里的马尔福温暖、柔韧，还难以置信的可爱动人，哈利觉得自己快要散架，神智和身体都快要涣散开了。

 

马尔福的呻吟声还带着轻微啜泣，他把手从哈利的下体拿开，扶起自己刚起立的性器，找到一个绝佳的角度在哈利还裹得严实的下身轻轻蹭着。

 

哈利终于绕过马尔福的嘴唇，低头把额头靠在他的肩膀上，低吼一声，虽然那听起来像是一声呜咽。马尔福扭着他的胯，重复地按压着哈利的大鸟，这快感太过分太强烈了，哈利兴奋的颤抖。

 

“Fuck，yes，”他咬着牙说，双臂用力环着马尔福的腰，“fuck，等一下，”他吼，还没等马尔福抱住他的肩膀，哈利就施了个幻影移形。

 

 

* * *

 

 

大概三秒后哈利抱着马尔福落在前厅的走廊，哈利没有浪费一秒钟，直接把他转个身，脸朝着墙，身体抵着他不让动弹，长裤散乱地落在脚边。

 

“fuck，波特，fuck！”马尔福的声音里的惊慌多过先前的欢愉，因为在他背后，哈利的手指直接找到臀瓣间的密洞，着急地插进去，虽然被哈利鲁莽的动作吓到，他的屁股依旧诚实地遵循本能往后靠去，身体的反应并没有给他们一点犹豫或者暂停的机会。

 

当然哈利根本不打算暂停。他脱下裤子，把勃起了几个星期的性器掏出来，感受到的完全是胀痛，实实在在完完全全的疼痛；哈利的手指近乎绝望地进入马尔福的密道，拇指毫不温柔地揉蹭着入口的淡淡褶皱，眼神渴望地像是看到生命之洲。“fuck，求你了，马尔福，”另一只手扶起柱身，对着密洞做好了准备，“求你了，该死的，让我进去，让我操你，对不起，对不起，Oh shit，求你---”

 

在结束他的请求之前，他已经擅自插进狭窄的粉红穴口，硕大发紫的膨胀柱头挤进去的时候甚至发出了一个响亮的‘pop’声，比起哈利的舒爽，马尔福反倒是凄惨地大叫了一声，声音颤抖。

 

这和过去的几周里上别人的感觉一点都不一样，完全不一样！

 

马尔福的屁股像是在牵拉着他往里走，紧致的通道里像是有磁铁在吸引着他，欢迎他操开紧到不可思议的狭窄通道，那疯狂抽搐的肉棒不辞辛劳地开垦着。哈利甚至没有开始活塞运动，只是深埋在里面，第一份精华就已经射进马尔福身体里，他埋头在金发男人的颈窝喘着气，伸着舌头舔着几分钟前留下的吻痕。

 

这时候的马尔福，仰着头对着天花板断续地呻吟叫唤，哈利急忙抬起头去看他怎么了，当他看到马尔福已经完全硬起来，而且柱头不停流出前列腺液，因为被哈利压靠在墙边，下身只能在有限的空间内小幅度的挺动，白皙的手握着柱身上下抚弄。

 

哈利没有停歇地接着开始运动，把粗长全部抽离出肉道，又用力地撞进去，“波特，fuck，求你，别停下！”陷入情欲的漂亮的金发男人尖叫着，而哈利很听话地完全没有放慢节奏，一次又一次地撞进柔软的屁股里。哈利一边剧烈的运动着胯下，一边把两个人的上衣脱掉，不在乎是否会让衣服变皱。粘腻的精液随着他不间歇的进出抽插而流出，马尔福像是受不了地抓挠着墙壁要逃离，又像是被猛烈的情欲快感淹没胡乱抓着墙壁，“梅林的大睾丸！（Merlin’s giant testicles）”他大喊。

 

“你喜欢下面的蛋？”哈林用低沉的声音在他耳边说，手放开马尔福的性器，往下伸到正前后晃动的卵蛋轻扯，他不停撞进紧致湿热的通道，而他自己的两颗尺寸可观的卵蛋随着大幅度的动作在欢快活泼地跳动，在马尔福粉红柔软的臀肉下跳动。“你喜欢把它们放嘴里含着吗，嗯？”

 

马尔福断续地呻吟，两只手都撑在墙上，下身随着哈利的节奏挺动，让哈利的大鸟更深地干进屁股里。“啊---你才---刚射，啊 波特”他努力地平稳呼吸说，而哈利不留情的继续他的工作，操弄的动作甚至更快了。“fuck，就是那，啊----波特，用力，不要停，求你----”他无助地呻吟叹息，“----继续，啊！”哈利把他操得一句话都难说全。

 

“我打算干你一整晚，”哈利沙哑地承诺，抓起另一个男人的性器，掂了掂，“一整晚！”手掌轻捏着柱身，马尔福仰头靠在哈利肩上混乱大喊，射在他的手上，“------操到你晕过去！”

 

“波特！”马尔福的手覆在哈利的手上，哈利还在按摩着茎身，等他从高潮上平静下来，“fuck，你混蛋----”

 

哈利没理会他的抱怨，收回手，掐住他的腰，开始新一轮的征伐---像是要把马尔福操进墙里，直到他终于射出了今晚的第二份精华，一滴不漏地送给了前边发烫微颤的完美的屁股。

 

“怎么样，”哈利辛苦的大鸟终于暂停了抽搐，他埋脸在滑顺的金发里深吸了一口香气。

 

“还可以，”马尔福虚弱地回答。

 

“太好了，我之前不是在开玩笑。我还没操够你呢。”

 

* * *

 

 

马尔福全身赤裸、双腿大开地躺在他的床上，这就像是只有在睡梦中才能见到的场景，哈利觉得自己在做一个生动的情色春梦，担心在尽兴满足欲望之前就遗憾的清醒。

 

哈利在过去的几年中不停地想象这种画面，但想象中的经验还不足以让他变得沉着冷静礼貌地面对实战。他又压在马尔福身上，像要吞噬他那样啃咬他的嘴唇，仿佛初尝情事的青少年那样舍不得停下亲吻，直到他被底下的人推开。马尔福把自己被啃得红艳微肿的嘴唇拯救出来，在那人身下含糊地呻吟，大腿却分的更开，给哈利更多空间，任他那不知餍足的肿胀粗长贴着自己的下腹碾蹭着。

 

“马尔福，”哈利轻咬着他的锁骨说，舌头舔上白颈，折磨滑动的喉结和漂亮的下巴。“fuck，你还好吗，我是不是太----？”

 

“我没事，”马尔福打断，当哈利终于把目标转移到他敏感的耳朵下方时，他轻颤了一下，“早该知道你在床上也是这样。”哈利含住耳垂，换来他性感的叹息。

 

“哪样？”哈利停下嘴上的动作，撑起身看着他，“什么样？”

 

马尔福眨眨眼，目光还是没有焦点，眼前模模糊糊，“像….像是除非你用尽全力去做，不然这个世界就会毁灭。”

 

哈利‘哼’了一声，嘴角的笑要咧的耳边，俯身继续亲吻。

 

这次的吻比之前的任一个都要绵长，缓慢，灼热，金发男人的两条长腿缠紧哈利得到腰，手臂环着宽厚汗湿的背；这哈利想要退开，而马尔福却不满足地把他拉下索吻。

 

“告诉我你想要什么，”结束了漫长的亲吻后，哈利喘着说，“说出来，告诉我你想要什么。”

 

“你的这个大家伙都不会累吗？”马尔福一只腿从他的健壮的腰上放下，插进上面的人腿间，惊奇地发现棒子还是坚硬的。哈利没回答，马尔福邪笑着，翻身把两个人掉了个方向，修长的身体磨蹭着往下滑到哈利的腿间靠近仔细观察。

 

哈利只感觉到呼吸喷洒在他的粗长的杆身上，急促又温热。马尔福的拇指缓缓描着肿大的头部，抚摸着下面的缝隙，然后很优雅地顺着杆身凸起的青紫静脉抚摸，直到底下沉甸甸的卵蛋。“Wow，”马尔福突然地感叹，手指回到头部把又冒出来的透明前液给抹掉，整个手掌慷慨地握住，套弄着把外皮褶皱往下捋顺，让红紫的头部全部暴露在空气下。“你可以认为我很惊喜，波特。”

 

他含住粗壮的肉棒吮吸，一只手按摩根部，另一只手在下面逗弄着卵蛋，金发的脑袋前后移动，嘴唇不留空隙地含着头部大力吸着。

 

哈利的醉意已经消退的差不多了，脑子里还在挣扎着接受这个事实，马尔福躺在他的床上，刚被他开心地操了几轮，现在人还在努力地取悦他的大肉棒。哈利辛苦地压抑住自己想挺腰操他水亮的嘴唇、干进他的喉咙的冲动，强迫自己好好躺着，双腿在马尔福两边难耐地蹭着床单。几周以来，这是第一次哈利没有想着那个咒语Praestolor de conpar.

 

马尔福的唇舌开始临幸他的两颗大卵蛋，轮流把它们含在嘴里，嘴唇轻轻抿着脆弱薄薄的皮肤。接着后退一点，让肉棒的滑腻的头部磨蹭在嘴唇、下巴，甚至脸颊上也留下了体液的痕迹，月光从窗外倾泻进屋，马尔福脸上的液体反光显得亮闪闪的。

 

“你想要做什么，波特？”马尔福的脸贴着卷曲的黑色毛发说，手在松松环着肉棒移动。

 

“God，”哈利的胯部终于不再压抑，挺进他挑逗的手心，“像再操你一次，fuck，快过来。”

 

马尔福开心地顺从，调皮地笑着，嘴唇顺着哈利黑色的毛发游移到他铺着肌肉的腹部，舌头舔着昭显男性荷尔蒙的腹毛，轻咬陷下去的肚脐。舔咬着往上走，一路留下粉红的吻痕，停在深色的乳头，舌尖挑逗地舔着，直到哈利失去耐心把他一把捞起来压在床上，咆哮着吻上嘴唇。

 

哈利又接着亲吻他爱的漂亮脖子，寻找刚刚遗漏的白皙皮肤，像吸血鬼那样牙齿用力地陷进皮肤里，冒出一点点血滴，又赶紧舔干净，皮肤上留下红紫斑驳，轻微的疼痛换来了哈利喜欢的低声呻吟。哈利当然没有漏掉胸前粉红的小乳头，吮吸着，给身下人更多欢愉，躬身挺胸送到哈利嘴里，期待更多的爱抚，哈利听话的舔着，给他更多的刺激，性感的金发男人的呻吟变成了抽泣，无助地扭着身体。

 

他把马尔福还没完全硬起来的玫瑰红的性器含住，很开心自己的要比他的粗壮得多。哈利像是在品尝什么美味般舔着，直到完全坚挺，和哈利的那根一样坚硬饥渴。没错，哈利那疯狂的大鸟还没要够。他爱抚着马尔福臀肉间的入口，他无声变出了润滑剂，小心地把手指送进先前被操得松软的密道中，下面的小嘴湿亮含着哈利的手指开合。

 

直到润滑剂流出小口，通道开始抽搐着夹着哈利抽刺的手指。他爬到金发男人身上，一只手扶着亟不可待的性器，另一只手把马尔福的腿折起来分别架在肩膀上。

 

“准备好了吗？”他喘着粗气，胯下的大公鸡迫不及待。

 

马尔福全身汗湿潮红，眼睛微眯，湿润的嘴唇轻启“你第一次都没问我这个问题。”

 

“我没有吗？oops。”哈利毫无歉意地微笑，胯下开始动作，挤进他的身体，两个人都发出满足的呻吟。肉棒进去之后，一改前态，缓慢，休闲地碾压着内壁，反倒是马尔福着急贪婪地夹紧，他眼睛紧闭地仰着头，不控制短促的好听呻吟。

 

两个人节奏一致地移动，哈利的性器开始了新一轮不间断的征伐，马尔福的手指插进黑发，他愉悦的呻吟变成鼓励，让上面的人比想象中能坚持更久。哈利喉咙里发出低沉渴望的吼声，抓着对方的手没有一点放松。但这次哈利没有和先前那样加快节奏，那样有侵略性。

 

直到马尔福的手离开哈利，胡乱的抓着床头，抓着自己汗湿的金发，嘴巴闭不紧，胡乱地恳求，“哈利，求你，fuck me，啊---”腰背弓起，但在哈利紧压的身下难以动弹。

 

“Yes，”哈利的下腹终于加快了动作，“fuck，yes，----”

 

马尔福受不住的终于先到达高潮释放出来，屁股也因为突然地高潮而夹得难以忍受的紧。两个人的下腹紧贴，马尔福大喊着震颤，密道像是钳子那样夹住他的大鸟，他的高潮持续了好一会儿才结束。

 

“yes，fuck，波特，射进我里面。”

 

哈利忠心地听从指令；他全力撞进马尔福的屁股里，力度大得连床也连带着撞到墙上，床垫也跟着弹跳。这可能是他活到现在经历过的最他妈的爽的高潮，他不停歇地操着，直到全部精华都射进密道深处。哈利眼前只看到白光，只能听见嘶哑的声音，他才发现他一直在沙哑地喊叫。

 

马尔福修长湿滑的身体在他下面颤抖着，小声的呻吟和哈利喘气声混杂在一起。两具身体交缠在一起，金发男人的手脚紧紧缠着哈利，脸埋在哈利的颈窝里，小小的抽泣。

 

哈利觉得全身都液化了----尤其是大脑。他完全无法思考，无法接受这个事实-----他和该死的德拉科·马尔福上床了，还做了两次！他的后背肌肉酸痛，两腿僵硬沉重，最后，他从马尔福的屁股里撤出肉棒，湿软的肉棒。

 

….等等，什么？

 

“what！？！？”哈利突然往后退，跳下床，开始把头撞在床对面的墙壁上。马尔福吓了一跳，慌张爬起身，手脚慌乱，浅色的头发散乱。他跪坐在床上，四周看着房间，以为家里闯进了强盗，发现没出什么事后，怀疑地瞪着哈利。

 

“what？”他骂，“他妈的出什么事了？发生了什么？！”

 

哈利低头看着他的鸟---他的鸟垂头沉沉地晃在腿间。听到马尔福尖刻的语调才抬头，沉默着看着他，直到床上的男人又恼火地问。

 

“波特，what？！”

 

“你看，”哈利呆呆地说，“它软了。”

 

马尔福不敢置信的眼神让哈利终于回神了----一点。“Excuse me？”马尔福看着哈利，像是在看世界上最蠢最笨最白痴的傻瓜。“它软了？”他重复，一边眉毛挑起来，“你是在跟我分享一个完全没有必要的新闻吗，还是说你根本不知道性交是什么？”哈利还是那副张着嘴目光呆滞的样子，马尔福讽刺地说，“一个小时里你他妈的射了三次！理所当然的，你的愚蠢的该死的讨厌的鸟软了！它终于！软了！Merlin！”

 

“Praestolor de conpar，”哈利模糊地说，“它…解除了。”

 

“what？”马尔福不耐心地问，越来越沮丧，越来越恼火。“波特，你怎么---”他叹气着停下话头，手指插进金发，“shit，我就知道跟你上床没什么好处，”他生气地说，“你真是个疯癫的人。”

 

“不，马尔福，不是----！”他快步走上前，一只膝盖跪在床上，抓着他的大家伙。神情完全是兴奋和轻松，一只手抓住他的大鸟，半喊着，“看，看我的鸟，他软了！”随着话，手抓住沾满体液的柱身顺指针晃着对着床上的人画圈。

 

马尔福嘴唇扭曲，他冷冷的，完全一副看穿的眼神从哈利拍动的下身扫到他明亮兴奋的表情。“你真他妈的是个神经病，”他刻薄地说，“还是个他妈的混蛋。”马尔福生气的从哈利的床上走下来，从地板上捡起之前任意丢弃的衣服，再送给哈利一个恶毒的眼神。

 

哈利明朗的笑容消退了一点。“马尔福，不，等等！”他往前跳了一步，抓住马尔福的手臂，把他拉近，跟从莫名的冲动低头吻上马尔福刻薄的嘴，种下一个绵长的湿吻。

 

马尔福惊讶地小声尖叫，想把哈利推开，发现只是徒劳，干脆就回吻。哈利放开他的时候，他凝视着哈利，眼神交杂着不耐烦，疑惑还有好奇。

 

“你想干什么，波特？”他怀疑地问。当他的眼神往下，看到哈利还在握着他软下来的肉棒，嘴唇又一次扭曲，“你有毛病，”他讥笑地通知哈利。

 

“不，我是真的有病，”哈利真诚地说。“我被施了咒，你明白吗？Praestolor de conpar.”

 

“你并没有解释得更清楚，波特。”

 

“它一直不消下去，直到我上了我的…..”哈利停下，在想着什么，突然眼睛睁大，甚至要突出眼眶，“.….灵魂伴侣。”

 

马尔福又一次不耐恼火地喊了一声。“what？！”他重复，眉头皱紧，“谁是你的灵魂伴侣？！”

 

哈利脱力地坐在床上，手肘抵在膝盖上，脸埋在手掌里，轻笑，“为什么我一点都不惊讶？我不惊讶！当然是你！我的人生一直都这么戏剧！”

 

跟着就是持续的沉默寂静，哈利彷徨地把脸抬起来，他看到马尔福站在那，全身僵硬，表情满满都是恐慌。

 

“wh-what？”他最后小声说，表情看起来是希望他是听错了哈利的话，“你说什么？”

 

“我们是灵魂伴侣，”哈利低声说。“或者说，我们和彼此完美契合。”马尔福的表情变得跟恐惧了，他赶紧加上，“我的鸟就是证据！我软的鸟就是证据，看！”他把双腿分开，着急的指着他的完美的，软！鸟！

 

但是马尔福根本不想看。他笨拙地往后倒了一步，一只手臂伸进衣袖里，没注意到衣服里外都穿反了。他又惊恐地看了一眼哈利，跌跌撞撞地后退。“我不知道你的大脑是不是受了什么损伤，波特，但是我知道精神病人是什么样子的，我不想在这里等着确认我是不是对的。”

 

哈利慌忙站起身，双手想抓住他，摇着头粗声大笑。“不，马尔福，听着，让我解释----”

 

“Bye，波特！”马尔福尖叫，转身跌撞地跑出去。

 

“马尔福，等等！”

 

 

 

尾声

 

“Ugh，”罗恩痛苦地噎到，“听着，你们两个，我不想在我的生日看你们两个人互相吸着脸。”哈利把舌头更深地在德拉科嘴里扫荡，双手悄悄地滑进衣服下面。“我向梅林发誓！”罗恩吼叫。“我认真的！哈利，他妈的我不在乎他是一个注定被你上的人！”

 

哈利不在乎罗恩，继续亲吻着，而德拉科生气的推开，吼了一声，“太恶心了！”他说，回头瞪着罗恩，“不要说这些恶心地话，weasel，我们不是注定要-----你他妈的给我闭嘴。”

 

“我们是注定的，”哈利着急地说，完全觉得被冒犯，“你怎么能这么说--- 我们是注定的要上床的，我们是灵！魂！伴！侣！”

 

“我要跟你分手，”德拉科冷淡地说，胳膊肘把他顶开，他漫步走到罗恩坐着喝酒的地方，选择坐在一个大的青花地毯上，不想坐在地上。“你要苹果汁吗？”他回头问哈利，而哈利还不高兴地站在原地。

 

“如果他想要，他会自己拿，马尔福，”罗恩无礼地说，而哈利快步走过来，重重坐在德拉科旁边。没一会儿，两个人又开始了激情的亲吻，罗恩尖叫，“赫敏，赫敏！他们又开始了！我就跟你说不要邀请他们！我要回家了，我认真的！”

 

赫敏从一边慌张地跑过来拉住罗恩，看到德拉科慢慢的爬到哈利的大腿上，她的笑容更大了。“这对他们还很新鲜，罗恩，让他们好好享受。”

 

“这已经快一年了，你疯了吗？！”罗恩咆哮，抓起空的黄油啤酒杯朝亲吻的情侣扔过去，杯子从他们的头顶飞过，哈利抱着德拉科吓得往后倒下，“我一定要走！”

 

哈利不耐烦地放开德拉科的嘴唇，哈利坐起身，德拉科邪笑着滑下他的大腿。“你为什么要装作老古董，混蛋！”他伸手去拿野餐篮子，拿出两瓶冰的苹果汁。“说的像是你和赫敏没有在别人面前接吻。”

 

“我们在公众场合！”罗恩大喊，双手无奈地甩在草地上。

 

“我们在爱河中！”哈利大声的声明。

 

“恶心，”德拉科喝着苹果汁嘀咕。

 

“另外，弄一个该死的生日野餐可不是我的主意，”哈利不屑地说，“你又不是才八岁！”

 

“哈利，come on，今天天气多美啊，”赫敏叹气，抬头看着太阳。

 

“没错，确实是很美。”哈利把德拉科拉近贴着金发小声说。

 

“你快把苹果汁洒到脸上了，波特，”德拉科拖长腔调说，脸蛋蹭着哈利的鼻尖。

 

“闭嘴，我知道你爱我，”哈利傻笑地说。

 

“这个还留存争议，”德拉科喝了一口苹果汁说，但还是乖乖地让哈利湿润的嘴唇亲在他的太阳穴上。“这一定是我参加过的最无聊的生日典礼，韦斯里，祝贺你。”

 

“我本来也没邀请你。”罗恩指出。

 

“他是我的伴。”哈利笑着说。

 

“其他人要到中午才能来了，他们没拿到早一点的门钥匙（portkey）。”赫敏剥着橘子说。

 

“我们两点前就要走了。”哈利急忙说。

 

“为什么？”罗恩问，“你们要去哪？”

 

“我们有别的计划。”德拉科傲慢地说。

 

罗恩‘哼’一声，“是的，我们都懂那是什么意思，”他盯着哈利，“你的大公鸡有累过吗？”

 

哈利笑得有点下流，“它以前有快一个月都不知疲倦，罗恩，你觉得呢？”

 

 

End~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 网易lofter http://katie878.lofter.com/


End file.
